


Poetry for the Choir

by Kittys_World



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing?, I don't know what tags to use?, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittys_World/pseuds/Kittys_World
Summary: NOTE: There are two poems (Chapters 1 and 2)
Here is some amateurish poetry inspired by Jaqen and Arya. Really, some of these would stand alone. But I am putting them here because they are at least, inspired by J/A, and our quartet/choir. I love you guys! I have so much fun with you all! :)





	1. Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FayeKNaime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeKNaime/gifts), [PatriaRoux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriaRoux/gifts), [AryaxJaqen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/gifts).



Phoenix 

~~~~~~~~~~

Grey hands twist  
Bone breaks through skin  
Be reborn  
Phoenix rising

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust"  
They warned me not to return,  
But for you, I must 

There is no end  
And no relief from you  
A man made a friend  
A kiss made him new


	2. Higher

Higher

~~~~~~~~~~

Hands on me  
Hold me up by my breasts  
Just...like...that

Take me, kiss me, consume me  
Until there is nothing left  
I never had much to give anyway  
And I'm feeling close to death 

Erase him.  
Kill him in my dreams.  
Protect me from the one who came before

Oh and how he came  
Hard and loud and choking and tears  
Put a monster inside me  
Every girls fear

A spider in her cave  
Hiding  
Sulking  
Then you came along  
And was so smooth talkin'

I don't stay out late  
Though I look the type  
But I'm home about eight  
I'll be your captive wife

Stay inside me  
Push  
More and more  
Just how you like it  
I'd make a good whore

Sometimes I feel black inside  
It's hard to describe  
Sometimes I'm an angel  
Fell from the otherside

I can be who you want  
I can give what you need  
I just ask that you love me  
And give me your seed

Of whom much is taken  
They expect sweet revenge  
But you bring me higher  
In your arms, I'll mend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some other references in there. Curious to if anyone knows them, and what y'all think. Much love to you all!
> 
>  
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SU0AH4O1HhI


	3. Higher-Interpretation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explains possible meaning of each verse.

Hands on me   
Hold me up by my breasts  
Just...like...that  
(Well, this just sets the tone and setting, ;) liked the idea that he is holding her up, stabilizing her, but in a very delicious way and with some degree of control, and she approves!)

Take me, kiss me, consume me  
Until there is nothing left  
I never had much to give anyway  
And I'm feeling close to death   
(It's a double play on saying that she wants him to have all of her, as much as he wants, and so is sexy-talking him; the double-meaning of death from life and in the orgasmic sense of course lol; but she is also saying something serious...she thinks she might be empty inside, and there is some insecurity there too)

Erase him.  
Kill him in my dreams.  
Protect me from the one who came before  
(And here is the reason for feeling like she might not have much left to give, someone took something from her, hurt her; she wishes she could forget him, kill him. Just wants to feel safe again)

Oh and how he came  
Hard and loud and choking and tears  
Put a monster inside me  
Every girls fear  
(More double meanings, he came to terrorize her, but it can have a sexual connotation as well. The same with the words "hard" and "put a monster inside me"; "every girl's fear" indicates the general abuse of women in her world, and I did want it to be capable of being interpreted as the trauma from a sexual assault, though not directly relevant to Arya)

A spider in her cave  
Hiding   
Sulking   
Then you came along  
And was so smooth talkin'  
(She felt like she became something dark and ugly, hiding so no one will be able to see her, and depressed; then when he shows up the language becomes a little more light-hearted, humorous, almost envisioned him as the Fonz or Danny from Grease,here. The classic bad boy who is actually not a bad boy lol)

I don't stay out late  
Though I look the type  
But I'm home about eight   
I'll be your captive wife  
(She's saying she looks like someone who would get into trouble, this also implies based on the previous lines, that she use to be a troublemaker, but no longer is. Lines 1 and 3 are taken from the jazz standard "Ain't Misbehavin'; I'll be your captive wife-more of her humor starting to show, and she really wouldn't mind staying home with him and doing the naughty lol rather than being outside doing and experiencing truly terrible things)

Stay inside me  
Push   
More and more  
Just how you like it  
I'd make a good whore  
(Like the beginning, this is clearly what they are doing at the moment, lol. She's saying dirty things to shock and tease him. Again there's this idea they both seem like a bad girl and a bad boy, but they are actually not.)

Sometimes I feel black inside  
It's hard to describe   
Sometimes I'm an angel  
Fell from the otherside  
(Learning how to balance the lessons learned from dark times with the pure and good times, and also saying that there is a reason for both)

I can be who you want  
I can give what you need   
I just ask that you love me   
And give me your seed  
(This refers to them being able to change who they are, both for what they do, and also internally, change for the better. Throughout, she says kind of serious things then gives him a naughty last line to lighten things up, there is seduction, naughtiness, and love,

Of whom much is taken  
They expect sweet revenge   
But you bring me higher   
In your arms, I'll mend   
(Obviously relevant to a girl with a revenge list, still healing. He is helping her to heal and showing her more than just pure revenge and darkness)


End file.
